Ostrich
(Not to be confused with ''Ostrich, Six-Claws' mother, who appears in Winglets: Deserter.)'' Ostrich is a young female SandWing who was introduced in The Brightest Night. She formerly resided in the Scorpion Den as a member of the Outclaws, but is currently attending Jade Mountain Academy as a member of the Silver Winglet. She is the daughter of Kindle and Six-Claws, and was named after Six Claws' mother, Ostrich. Appearance Ostrich is very small and has nearly white scales. Her tail barb had yet to fully develop in The Brightest Night, but has probably done so by Moon Rising. She is thin and quiet-looking, her light structure making her appear nervous. Like most students at Jade Mountain Academy, she has a pouch around her neck that contains her library card. Personality She appears to be very optimistic about everything, like Sunny. However, she seems to resent the fact that she appears helpless to many dragons as shown in Darkness of Dragons. In Darkness of Dragons, Qibli notes that Ostrich was "one of the gentler souls among the Outclaws, but had a streak of ferocity from her father and an iron core from her mother that made her impossible to push around." He said she only bowed to Queen Thorn and lived squarely and compactly (as opposed to Anemone being used to having servants). She also is very clever, as she helped Qibli subtly interrogate Onyx and covered for Qibli and Cobra as they escaped Vulture's compound. Biography ''The Brightest Night During Sunny's time in the Scorpion Den, Ostrich was shortly held hostage by Addax, as part of his plan to regain his former position in Burn's army where his family supposedly resided. He had threatened to kill Ostrich, who he'd already had in his grasp, if Six-Claws would not hand over Sunny, which prompted Sunny to come over willingly she she did not wish to break up a family. To prevent Thorn and the other Outclaws from immediately attacking him or following him and his group, Addax released Ostrich an hour after his group began flying toward Burn's Stronghold. Sunny noticed that Addax released her while still in sight of the Scorpion Den, before night had fallen, and thought that perhaps it was so she could find her way back safely. Moon Rising Ostrich was in the Silver Winglet at the Jade Mountain Academy. She helped Qibli and Moonwatcher investigate Onyx by complimenting Onyx on the black diamonds inset in the older SandWing's scales, asking if they had hurt, to which Onyx said they did. It was noted by Moonwatcher that "the little SandWing was young but smart, and although she wasn't sure what Qibli was fishing for she instinctively knew how to help him get past the older dragon Onyx's defenses." Ostrich was also seen following Princess Anemone in the prey center after the fight between Pike and Bigtail. Darkness of Dragons Qibli thought about Ostrich and how he was looking forward to seeing her in history class. When he arrived at the history cave, he noticed that Ostrich is not there. Later, Sunny entered the history cave and asked Qibli if he had seen Ostrich, mentioning that she had eaten breakfast with her the previous day, but had not seen her since. Qibli began a search for Ostrich but did not find her in the school, and eventually came to the conclusion that she was not there. Peril mentioned that she saw Onyx and Ostrich flying away from Jade Mountain Academy together, and Qibli guessed that Onyx threatened Ostrich to make her come. Sunny told Qibli that she tried to dreamvisit Ostrich, but couldn't get through, except for seeing a SandWing with dragon skull tattoos, Vulture. After realizing that Onyx had taken Ostrich to his grandfather, Qibli ventured to the Scorpion Den with Winter to rescue her. When they got there, Vulture brought Ostrich and Onyx out together. Ostrich immediately jumped into Qibli's arms, explaining that Onyx had lied to her and had taken her to Vulture's Talons of Power. When Qibli lied to Vulture about giving him information about Thorn, Ostrich was furious, displaying her fierce loyalty to her queen. Later, when Winter, Qibli, Ostrich, and Cobra escaped from the Scorpion Den together, Ostrich played the part of a tattoo artist to hide the true identity of them from Sirocco and Rattlesnake. When they arrived at Queen Thorn's Stronghold, Ostrich, Cobra, and Winter all complained about being left behind while Qibli visited Queen Thorn. Later, after the sandstorm Qibli called with Anemone's enchanted weather bands, Ostrich freed Qibli, Thorn, and Smolder when she finds a door to the dungeon tunnels. In the epilogue of ''Darkness of Dragons, Clay mentioned that Ostrich was working on a RainWing camouflage project with Barracuda and Thrush. Family Tree Quotes "Qibli! Are you going home? I might go home. Do you think Father and Thorn would be mad if I went home?" ''- Ostrich asking Qibli for advice. ''"I like the silver scales by your eyes. They're not diamonds, are they? I wish I had some treasure, or scales that looked like treasure. They're pretty." - To Moon, about the silver scales by her eyes. "Your diamonds are so cool. Did it hurt to get them set between your scales like that?" - One of Ostrich's questions that she used to help Qibli get rid of Onyx's defenses. "And what's that? Does it mean something?" -'' Asking about Onyx's amulet. ''"Qibli, I don't ''like ''being a hostage. Can we stab all these dragons in the face so no one will ever think I'd make a good hostage again, like, ever? And then maybe I need to eat all the camels in Pyrrhia to get really huge; I bet that would help too. Super-Huge-Ostrich: Worst Hostage Ever. That is the look I would like to go for, please."-To Qibli about hating being a hostage again. "I have one! I stole this from my guard." ''- Showing Qibli a chakram his mother can use against the guards. ''"Hmm. Yes, I think we can manage an excellent tattoo of, uh, your face along here. And perhaps a pattern to match on the other side- diamonds are always popular, or snakes... Of course, there are always gem-embedding options. I hear they're painful, but such a statement." - Ostrich covering for Qibli in front of Sirocco and Rattlesnake. "We're almost there!" - Ostrich as she, Qibli, Cobra, and Winter travel to Queen Thorn's Stronghold. "Well, Onyx told me that Queen Thorn had sent her a message asking for us, and I thought, ''whoa, that's kind of awesome, but guess what, that turned out to be a LIE, Qibli! She was LYING to me? Why would she DO that? And we were halfway to the palace when suddenly THIS guy showed up with, like, EIGHTY creepy dragons in hoods and they bossed us all here instead, although I was pretty sure Thorn wasn't here, and I was right, and then they said I couldn't leave, and finally I realized Onyx was actually WORKING with them and I was, like, ARRRGH NOOO, I'm a stupid HOSTAGE again, aren't I?"'' Trivia * An ostrich is a flightless swift-running African bird with a long neck, long legs, and two toes on each foot. It is the largest living bird. * At one point, Sunny thought that Six-Claws was her father, which would have made Ostrich her half-sister. However, this is proven to be false, as Stonemover is Sunny's real father. * It is confirmed that Ostrich is named after Six-Claw's mother, Ostrich, since they share the same name, this is probably because the original Ostrich died in battle and her son, Six-Claws, wanted to remember her. This is one of the few examples of two dragons sharing a name, another example is Jerboa and her daughter Jerboa II. * She is best friends with Qibli, and Qibli was assigned by Queen Thorn to protect her at Jade Mountain. When she was kidnapped, he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt. * Ostrich was a hostage for the end of both the first and second arcs, her feelings toward which were summed up with her "super-huge Ostrich" quote. * Ostrich seems to be quite musical, as she is seen playing a harp in Moon Rising, and later Pronghorn mentions that he, Arid, and Ostrich were playing their instruments together. SandWings, as a whole, are considered to be musical, however, and she may not be extraordinary. *She is one of the seven dragons to have their names re-used, along with Queen Crane, Queen Pearl, Lagoon, Eclipse, Jewel and Eagle. Gallery Typical SandWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical SandWing (colored), by Joy Ang SandTransparent.png|A typical SandWing (lineart), by Joy Ang Germansandwing.jpg|A typical SandWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold OstrichTemplate.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing SandWing Sigil.png|SandWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing 32321312.png|Ostrich by Ta-ak|link=https://ta-ak.deviantart.com/art/H-A-D-Ostrich-719950310 IMG_0693.JPG|Ostrich by Wave of the SeaWings 0168F5B8-F983-418A-9479-2F7D6BAB395C.jpeg|Ostrich by Tailbite10 Draon 3.png|Ostrich and Anemone by Superderpyfish212 Ostrich|Ostrich by Chamops osteriggggggggggggggg.png|Ostrich by Superderpyfish212 anemone_x_ostrich_by_88aurora88_dc40o6q-pre.png|Anemone x Ostrich by 88Aurora88|link=https://www.deviantart.com/88aurora88/art/Anemone-x-Ostrich-732343922 download - 2019-11-18T082412.121.jpeg|a real ostrich References de:Ostrich fr:Autruche pl:Strusia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SandWings Category:Dragonets Category:BN Characters Category:MR Characters Category:DoD Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Jade Mountain Academy Students Category:Silver Winglet Category:The Outclaws Category:Supporting Characters